


Promises, Promises

by xladysaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, i too hate cakepops so catch me here projecting, krtsk are in love and tsukki hates cakepops, kurotsuki zine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Tsukishima's hatred of cakepops shouldn't have been so fundamental to his future, but then again, life is funny like that.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147
Collections: Kurotsuki Sweetheart Zine





	Promises, Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I can finally post something here again ahaha. Here's the small (sweet hehe) fic I did for the Kurotsuki Sweetheart Zine! I'm incredibly proud of the project and I'm so glad it was a success! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^^

He spun the pure white stick between his fingers, holding it up to the star-lit sky as if that might make it more appetizing.

It didn't.

Tsukishima grimaced; how something so pretty could be so disgusting was beyond him. The light blue shade of the cake-pop looked brighter, odder, against the darkness. The overly-dusted sparkles caught the light of the moon and for a moment, he thought taking a bite might _not_ make him want to spit out the sweet entirely.

This wasn't right. Tsukishima _never_ hated dessert, it was one of the only hard facts he knew about himself. He never shared it with anyone willingly, though it wasn't hard to find out.

He'd go back for seconds of cake, tarts, scones, cupcakes, _anything_. It was the only worthwhile part of going to a party, and he never seemed to get enough. Maybe that was why he came, though Akiteru's wedding rehearsal was probably something he wouldn't have skipped no matter what.

Seeing his brother cry was simply not worth it. And besides, he'd promised Tsukishima the best food, and like an addict with his next fix, his body adjusted accordingly. His stomach expanded and the blood rushed in his veins, just like with any dessert.

Except for with cakepops. Disgusting little things, and the only item his brother had decided to provide.

What a liar.

Tsukishima dropped his hand, letting the cakepop dangle dangerously close to the ground where it deserved to be.

The lights from inside the venue danced along the tinted glass like ghosts, and he debated going back inside. He doubted Akiteru and Tenma would have a moment to themselves, so it wasn't like they'd realize he was missing.

The rehearsal seemed to stretch on and on, and honestly, Tsukishima preferred the cool night air. It was like this whole other world, the veil separating him from the sounds of champagne flutes and laughter.

But nothing was perfect.

The door to the hall opened a second later, letting in a brief flood of loud toasts and cheers before silencing it just as quickly.

It still made Tsukishima's head spin, but not as much as the sight of a stranger looking at him fondly.

He looked like a waiter, was Tsukishima's first thought. A waiter with a surfer's hair and a star athlete's body.

Tsukishima almost choked at the observation. This was what happened with no sugar; his mind betrayed him.

The stranger cleared his throat, running a hand through his messy hair as if that had any hope of taming it. From where he was standing, the black sleeve of his suit blended in so seamlessly with his hair that it looked like they were attached for a brief moment.

Tsukishima tried to stifle a laugh.

He needed to go home, he was obviously too drained to have any real conversation with anyone.

But still, the stranger's grin turned into something sly when he saw Tsukishima cover his mouth. He strode forward with the confidence of a businessman, or a really shady vendor.

Eh, same thing.

But something about the smoothness of his voice didn't let Tsukishima flinch or turn away for even a moment.

"You've been gone for a while, I was starting to worry about you," the man said, and from this close Tsukishima could finally read his nametag.

Kuroo Tetsurou.

_Sounds familiar._

The words set Tsukishima on edge, crossing his arms in self-defense. The cakepop in his hand kind of ruined it though. "And who are you?"

" _Not_ a stalker," Kuroo said, getting right to the root of Tsukishima's worries without missing a beat. Maybe he was shady. "Just a very concerned caterer."

At that, Tsukishima's eyes widened. Caterer?

Right, that made sense. His eye for details hadn't missed the vans filled with food parked in the venue's lot, all stamped with Kuroo's name.

But that still didn't give Tsukishima any answers, and Kuroo didn't seem to care.

"See, I've caught you and you don't even realize," Kuroo sighed dramatically, hanging his head in a manner too upset for such a happy occasion. Head in his hands and everything. "I thought you must've been so offended by my cakepops you decided to go on a murder spree or something, maybe go set my bakery on fire, who knows."

Tsukishima's arms fell to his sides instinctively, clutching the cakepop tighter in his fist. How the hell did he--

"Wh--I don't--"

But Kuroo was there like a trained lawyer, ready to refute all of Tsukishima's claims. "I watched you stare murderously at _that_ cakepop--"

Kuroo gives an exaggerated hand gesture, singling out the sad little sweet in Tsukishima's hand with a sharp point of his finger. You'd think it was a murder weapon instead.

"For _half an hour_!" Kuroo sat up proudly, and at that point, Tsukishima had no idea where this was going. "That's not counting how long you've been out here. I had to know what you were thinking, it's my sworn duty as a chef."

Kuroo punctuated the comment with an almost war-torn sigh, his back hunching over honorably.

Who...was this guy?

Tsukishima blinked, staring between Kuroo and the cakepop in question for a beat too long. He never took so long to answer a question, but Kuroo was somehow able to defeat him.

What was even being asked?

As if sensing the confusion, Kuroo lifted his head, eyeing the dessert critically. "So? Is it the sugar? The flavor?" Oh my god. No, _is he really_ \-- "I'll admit it's more of a baby shower food so I could've gone with some white accents but--"

"I just hate them," Tsukishima blurted out, and Kuroo flinched at the bluntness. Okay, maybe that was too far. Tsukishima was beyond annoyed but he didn't want his brother's caterer backing out of the entire wedding. "N-not yours specifically, just cakepops in general. I think they're an unholy creation."

Well, that wasn't much better.

It was hard for Tsukishima to lie about this kind of thing. He was sure he was secretly just as passionate about sweets as Kuroo was, so like hell was he about to lie and say the damn cakepops were delicious or whatever.

His brother could scold him later.

Kuroo stayed unusually silent long enough for Tsukishima to begin to squirm. He kept his gaze hard and leveled though, refusing to break eye contact with Kuroo's golden brown daggers. He wasn't even sure if it was supposed to be a competition or not, he just really hated backing down from these sorts of things.

Then, as if Tsukishima hadn't just profusely insulted him, Kuroo burst out laughing.

It was not an attractive laugh, probably the worst thing about Kuroo so far. It was loud and grating, making Tsukishima cringe like he was listening to cardboard boxes being rubbed together.

The one thing he could say though, was the laugh was made of one hundred percent genuine amusement; complete with knee-slapping.

Tsukishima considered running back inside and alerting someone that a maniac might've replaced the real caterer, but then Kuroo's eyes flashed back up to his, shining in the moonlight just like the damn cursed sprinkles.

"You're...pretty cute," Kuroo confessed with a breathless little chuckle, and the heat climbed all the way up Tsukishima's neck in an instant. "What are you, a secret food critic?"

Tsukishima grappled for purchase on whatever was this hilltop of a conversation, and it was clear Kuroo loved seeing him struggle. " _No_ , I just," he fumbled, staring at the treat in his hand. "Don't hate dessert."

If he didn't hate it, he obviously meant--

"Ah, sweet tooth huh?" Kuroo said, nodding in appreciation. "I take extra offense then. Any constructive criticism?"

Tsukishima response was as fast as his glare. "Don't ever make them again."

Kuroo rewarded him with another chainsaw of a laugh. It was so bad Kuroo started hiccupping towards the end of it, taking the cakepop from Tsukishima's fingertips.

He tried not to be embarrassed by how sweaty his hands were, or how Kuroo's fingertips grazed his own.

"Well I can't do that, people love these things," Kuroo said, twirling the stick in his hand and holding it to the sky. It really was pretty. "But how about this, when you get married, _I'll_ cater--"

Tsukishima could already sense where this was going, and yes, Kuroo was definitely shady. His shoulders stiffened, but despite that, he couldn't help the laugh which escaped him from the sheer ridiculousness of this. _Oh no--_ " _And_ I'll make the best damn cakepop you've ever had!" Kuroo finished, smirking before taking a clean bite out of the blue monstrosity. "Mm, see that's delicious. Dang I'm good."

Tsukishima scoffed in disbelief, the tension melting out of his shoulders like they had when Kuroo first spoke. It must've been a gift, or a sick joke on the universe's part. "Are you really trying to network me?"

"Oh, I'm always trying to network." Kuroo waggled his eyebrows, and Tsukishima couldn't hold back anymore. He snorted, not missing the way Kuroo's head rose up like an excited puppy. "Is that a yes?"

Hmm.

Of course, Tsukishima knew this conversation was nothing more than a joke. Who knew when or if he'd get married, or what options he'd have. But seeing Kuroo look so excited...

Tsukishima lowered his eyelids in consideration, and for some reason, he thought he saw Kuroo blush. "Can I get a discount?"

Kuroo chuckled, lowering his head in agreement. Tsukishima couldn't help but think his hair didn't look so bad from up close. "For someone so charming? It would be my pleasure."

Tsukishima shivered pleasantly, though it wasn't cold, and schooled his features into something as neutral as before.

Still, something told him Kuroo saw through it all.

"Then," he said softly, turning to stare out at the stars once again. "It's a deal."

\--

The seven bowls of batter lying around his fiancé’s kitchen had him only mildly worried.

Their wedding was months away, so why was Kuroo trying so hard with this one recipe?

Well, maybe because it had been the first promise he'd ever made to Tsukishima: to make him a cakepop he actually liked.

Honestly, sometimes Kuroo took things too seriously, especially when it came to the blond.

He heard his fiancé mutter another exasperated curse as he finished off the next batch of batter, and Tsukishima was right there to be his taste tester.

He wondered how many times he'd have to break Kuroo's spirit before he started to feel bad.

Kuroo held out the bowl to him excitedly, not minding the frosting in his hair or the butter wrapper stuck to his elbow.

"You know you're not catering the entire wedding, right?" Tsukishima asked him, leaning against the one spot of clean countertop. An ugly marble, he was always happier when the counter-top was messy. "You don't have to stress this early."

Kuroo smirked, holding the bowl out for Tsukishima with extra emphasis. "Maybe if I were marrying someone else. If I'm going to impress the harshest dessert critic in the land, I can't be arrogant."

Tsukishima hummed, dipping his finger into the batter and closing his eyes.

Hey, he judged better that way.

The flavors hit his tongue and he suppressed a moan; Kuroo really was excellent with flavors, especially Tsukishima's favorites.

Out of all the desserts Kuroo had made him over the past three years, he'd only hated the infamous one. Everything else Kuroo made was exceptional, and tailored right to Tsukishima's tastes.

Lots of sugar too.

"I like it," Tsukishima said after a while, feigning consideration. He stared at Kuroo with a challenge beneath his eyes and a smirk to match. "But will I love it?"

Kuroo sighed, weary but not defeated. He enjoyed this game just as much as Tsukishima did. "Sweetheart, you're really testing me," he said, reaching up to wipe some stray batter from Tsukishima's cheek. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Tsukishima hated how warm that made him feel, all the way down to the tips of his toes. At the sensation, he stood up a little taller.

"Sure?" He asked, skeptical. "You only have three more months to get it right or you'll forever be known as a liar..."

"Well," Kuroo sighed, walking around the island to lead Tsukishima out of the kitchen with a gentle touch. Right, that was always the agreement. No interruptions while Kuroo was in the zone. "As long as you still marry me, I don't think it'll count as a loss."

He kissed Tsukishima deeply in the doorway, a promise and devotion embedded in every movement and touch. Tsukishima still couldn't get enough, and his body and heart had made room for another addiction just as bad and ravenous as the one for sweets.

This one he was sure he'd never be without, and unlike with the disgusting cakepops his fiancé produced from the oven an hour later, Tsukishima knew he'd never say no to Kuroo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'm still taking a break from Haikyuu!! writing wise but if you've been following me this long, ilu and thanks for still enjoying my fics in the meantime <3 ; ;
> 
> Please check out the other fics in the collection if you haven't already!


End file.
